Once Upon a Song
by twinamb
Summary: The Bellas go on their annual summer vacation, but Beca runs into some magical trouble. She's been cursed and health starts to decline. Will the curse take Beca's life, or will true loves kiss conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty so, I have decided to start on a new story! Follow, favorite, and review your hearts out. I really want feedback on this story so please tell me if you like it or not. And I personally want to thank ****DJBMitch**** for this awesome prompt! So here we go ch. 1!**

**Chapter 1**

Beca was walking out of the radio station when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. _It better not be Jesse, I told him we're over. Gosh that guy just can't get the message. _Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She was surprised to see that the text was from Aubrey.

**Everybody, we are meeting in me and Chloe's apartment for an emergency Bella meeting. Be there by 5. – Aubrey Posen**

Beca was worried. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was 4:50. _Shit! I only have ten minutes. Come on cardio don't fail me now_ Beca thought as she started running towards the captain's apartment. Fifteen minutes later, Beca arrived at the apartment. She opened the door to find everyone sitting down except Aubrey, who was standing in front.

"It's nice that you could join us Beca." Aubrey said annoyed.

"Sorry Aubrey, I was caught up at the station." Beca said as she sat down on the couch next to Chloe. Chloe could tell Beca was in a bad mood. She was tense and kept messing with her earrings.

"Anyways, I've gathered you all here to talk about the Vacation."

"Vacation? I don't remember anything about a vacation." Said Stacie, from the recliner in the corner.

"Well if any of you read the schedule I gave you at the beginning of the year, you'd all know that for two and a half weeks in the summer we all go somewhere for Bellas bonding time." Aubrey said. Had no one read her schedule?

"oh OH OH oh, can I pick the vacation? Please, please, PLEASE?" Fat Amy asked, while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Um well Amy, it's usually the captains jobs to pick the vacation." Aubrey replied, gesturing to herself and Chloe.

"Oh come on Bree," interjected Chloe from her spot next to Beca. "Let Amy pick the vacation, I'm sure she'll pick a great place."

"Yea listen to ginger. Look, people when the captains pick the vacation: oh this is so mediocre and normal. People when Fat Amy picks the vacation: OH MY GOSH this is the best vacation ever! I would so spend two and a half weeks of my life here. But the choice is up to you so…" Amy explained.

"Fine. All those in favor for Amy picking the vacation?" everybody raised their hands.

"Ok Amy, it looks like you'll be picking the vacation. Meeting dismissed. I expect you all back tomorrow to discuss the specifics of the vacation." Aubrey said as waved her hand dismissing everyone. All the Bellas went over to Amy to give her their ideas about the vacation. All but Beca. She got up to leave, but was held back when she felt a hand grab hers. She turned around only to be face to face with a redhead.

"Hey what's wrong? You were really tense during the meeting. Are you ok?" Chloe asked. Her voice was full of concern.

"Um, it's nothing Chloe." Beca said turning away.

"B.S. Beca I know you. You don't have to tell me, but I think it'll make you feel better if you did."

"Fine, ok I'll tell you." Beca replied glancing around at the other Bellas.

Sensing Beca's distress Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand. "Good come on, I know where we can talk in private." Chloe led her toward her room. The redhead went in first and sat down on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, signaling for the DJ to sit next to her. Beca sat down facing Chloe.

"Ok," Chloe said, "tell me what's wrong."

"Well it started this morning. Jesse kept texting me asking me to get back with him. I keep telling him it was a mistake kissing him after the ICCA's but he just won't listen. Then he cornered me at the station and continued to ask. I keep telling him that I don't want to go out with him but he just can't get it through his thick skull." Beca explained. Chloe immediately took the brunette's hand into her own and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. She saw the brunette calm down.

"Beca, I'm sure he'll stop if you keep telling him to back off. And if he doesn't, I know how to throw a decent right hook." Chloe replied. Beca laughed at the redheads words.

"Thanks Chlo, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Well that's what friends are for. Now you wanna watch Netflix?" Beca nodded and Chloe pulled her down so they were both lying on the bed. She grabbed her laptop off the nightstand and pulled up Netflix. The two were watching Buffy the vampire slayer when Chloe's door opened.

"Chloe I'm going to bed do you need anyth- oh, Beca you're here. Well Chloe I'm going to bed so if you need anything just come get me." Aubrey said as she left the room.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you tomorrow Chloe." Beca said as she got up to leave the room.

"Wait Beca, you can't go it's….. wow holy crap it's 3 in the morning! There's no way I'm letting you walk across campus at this time. Spend the night. Here," she said walking over to her dresser and pulling out clothes and handing them to the brunette, "put on these, and get ready for bed. Remember we have another meeting tomorrow about the vacation so we better get to sleep." Chloe said as she started stripping down into her underwear.

"Chloe!" Beca said covering her eyes and blushing, "I am still in the room!"

"Don't act like you've never seen it before. Wait, actually you've seen more than this." Chloe said with a wink. Beca blushed even deeper.

"I'm just going to go change in the bathroom." Beca said as she left the room. Chloe couldn't help but smile. She loved making the younger girl blush. A few minutes later, Beca walked back into the room in Chloe's Barden sweatpants and an old band shirt. Chloe couldn't help but stare at the brunette. She looked so good in her clothes. Chloe got into bed and patted the space next to her. Beca quickly slid in behind her.

"Good night Beca." Chloe said sleepily.

"Night Red" Beca replied. Beca was about to drift off to sleep when Chloe mumbled something.

"What did you say Chlo?" asked a sleepy Beca.

"Cold" replied Chloe.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" next thing Beca knew she was being pulled toward the redhead. Beca's front was flush against Chloe's back.

"Better" the redhead mumbled. Beca laughed and soon relaxed against the redhead.

OoOoO

Beca awoke to an empty bed the next morning. She was scared she might've done something to make the redhead mad but the smell of bacon interrupted her train of thought. She climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She saw Chloe cooking the food while Aubrey was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Beca smirked. Of course Aubrey read the newspaper. Chloe spotted Beca and waved her over.

"Hey come try this." She said as she fed Beca the bacon. "Does it taste like I cooked enough?"

"Mmmhgghf" was all Beca could reply with. Chloe laughed and Beca walked over to the table. She sat down in the seat across from Aubrey.

"Anything interesting happening in the newspaper today grammy Bree?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Beca be nice to Aubrey." Chloe chastised from the kitchen.

"No it's ok Chloe. Actually I just read about a brunette hobbit that got run over by an eighteen wheeler because she was late to the Bellas meeting." Aubrey replied. Chloe laughed and Beca huffed.

Chloe brought the food over to the table. "Well Bree, she's here so she won't be late today."

The three girls ate their breakfast and got ready for the day. It was around noon when the other Bellas started showing up. Once they were all situated, Aubrey started the meeting.

"Ok Amy, what have you got planned for us?"

The large blonde stood up and walked toward the front of the room. She had a stack of papers in her hand, which she passed out to the Bellas.

"Alright flat butts I got you a vacation. It's a six hour drive from here so not very far. So for our vacation, we'll be enjoying a cabin by the lake. Now it might sound boring but, it's got a spa and a little town a few miles away with all of your shopping needs. The Cabin's got five rooms so I figured two to a room. We also have access to the lake behind the cabin so we can swim any time we want. Also there should be a festival in town the weeks we're there so we could also go to that." Amy said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Wow Amy, I'm actually impressed with the choice. Is everything booked?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep everything's been booked and paid for so you guys don't have to worry about money."

The Bellas cheered. This vacation was going to be the best one yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school sucks. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**We're all meeting at me and Chloe's apartment at 5 am! We already rented the van so just bring your luggage. If you are not there on time, we will leave you (Beca). –Aubey Posen**

Beca sighed as she read the text. Are they really making her get up that early for some stupid trip? Beca looked the clock on her desk. It read 6:00 pm. _To sleep or not to sleep, that is the question. Eh, at least I have time to work on my mixes before I'm shipped out into the wilderness _Beca thought as she grabbed her laptop. What seemed like only a few minutes later, Beca heard a knock on her door. Luckily Kimmy-Jin was out of town or she surly would've killed Beca for interrupting her beauty sleep. _Who could be here at this time? It better not be Jesse or I'll rip his- _her thoughts were interrupted by another knock. Beca got up and walked towards the door. She opened it and was met with red hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Beca asked, confused as to why the redhead was here this late in the evening.

"Beca have you been up all night?" Chloe asked. She noticed that the brunette was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"No I haven't been up all night, why? Wait, what time is it?" the DJ looked back at her clock. It read 4:30 am.

"Holy shit! I have been up all night!" Chloe laughed at the younger girl.

"Well I came here to make sure you were awake and ready to go, but it seems you're already up." Chloe said with a smile.

"Yea I'm ready but I guess I need to change my clothes huh?" Beca said sniffing herself. Chloe giggled.

"That might be a good idea." Chloe replied as she walked into Beca's dorm. The redhead sat down at Beca's desk and started looking through her laptop.

"Were you making mixes all night?" Chloe asked as she scanned through the songs.

"Um yea. I figured that if I'm going to be cut off from Wi-Fi, I might as well get some mixes done before we leave. I guess the time got away from me….. Ok I'm done changing, we should probably head out."

Beca grabbed her suitcase followed Chloe out the door. The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached the apartment. When they reached the apartment, Beca left her luggage outside with the others. The two Bellas walked into the apartment, where they found Stacie, Amy, Denise, and Cynthia-Rose asleep on the floor. Both Chloe and Beca giggled at the sight and headed towards the kitchen.

"Since you didn't get any sleep last night, I can only assume you'd like some coffee." Chloe asked as she grabbed a mug out of the cabinet.

"It's like you read my mind Beale." Beca responded. Both girls sat at the kitchen table. They were talking about the mixes Beca had just made when a very annoyed looking Aubrey stormed in.

"Ok everyone is here, but no one can get Amy up. She literally sleeps like a rock."

"Relax Bree, I'll get her up." Chloe said as she walked into the living room.

Once all the girls had been woken up, they loaded their luggage into the back of the van. Aubrey took the wheel while Stacie sat in the passenger seat with a map.

"Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road." Aubrey yelled as she pulled away from the apartment.

**OoOoOoO**

Six hours later, the group was driving through the forest.

"Stacie are you sure this is the right way?" Aubrey asked. There had been no sign of civilization for two hours.

"Yea Aubrey, keep your panties on, we should be coming up to the town Amy said had all of our shopping needs." She replied as she studied the map. Sure enough, a town came into view, but town would be an overstatement. The 'town' was one road with about five stores. There was a hardware store, restaurant, gas station, convenient store, and an antique shop. The girls groaned.

"Amy! I thought this was supposed to have all of our 'shopping needs' not a single road with like five stores!" Aubrey yelled at the blonde sitting in the back of the van.

"Eh the website may not have been updated in a while…" Amy shrugged.

"A little while? Maybe like three years! This place is a dump!"

"Aubrey relax, let's just get to the cabin and we'll go from there, ok?" Chloe said from the back.

"Fine. Stacie do you know how to get there?" Aubrey asked the tall brunette.

"Uh no, not really. This map is confusing." Stacie said turning the map in different directions. All the girls moaned again. How long were they going to be stuck in this creepy town?

"Will you guys calm down? I'll just go ask for directions. Amy, what was the cabin's name?" Beca asked as she hopped out of the van.

"It was called water song cabin. Be safe short-stuff, there might be a serial killer in that store." Amy warned as Beca walked toward the convenient store. She opened the door and walked in. the store was small, and it had about ten shelves full of food and other necessities. Beca made her way further into the store. She spotted an older woman sitting behind a counter.

"Um, excuse me? Hi, uh my friends and I are lost and I was wondering if you could give us directions to a cabin named water song?" Beca said looking at the elder. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about this woman. The lady behind the counter stared directly into the brunette's eyes and said "No."

"Please. Look I'll be out of your hair if you just give me directions." Beca pleaded.

"No. I'm not helping some teenager with directions. Don't you kids have those new GPS thing-y's or something that can give you directions?" said the woman, who was still glaring at Beca.

"Uh, we have a map but it doesn't really help since it's out of date. Look lady, please just give me directions. I've been up for 37 hours straight and I am not in the mood to fight with you."

"I. Am. Not. Helping. A. Child. Now leave my store at once!" the elder growled. She flicked her hand in the direction of Beca. The Brunette felt a harsh gust of wind hit her in the face. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body was lifted into the air. With swirling air surrounding her, Beca was tossed out of the store. She landed face first into a pile of gravel that lay outside the store.

"Beca!" was all the DJ could hear. Her face burned and she felt warm liquid coat the side of her head. Beca managed to open her eyes just in time to see a flash of red and a flash of blonde before the world disappeared around her.

**OoOoOoO**

Beca felt like she was in a dream. Everything was a blur. All she remembered was an old lady and the wind. Her head pounded as she was awoken to the sound of a beautiful voice.

"Beca, Beca wake up. I need to see if you have a concussion." Chloe said as she gently rubbed the brunette's arm. Beca groaned and immediately reached up to touch her head.

"No, don't touch your head. I don't want you messing with my stiches." Chloe replied, moving Beca's hand away from her head.

"Stiches? How'd I get those? Where am I?" Beca asked. Her mind was still groggy from the fall.

"Well you were in that store for like thirty minutes. We were about to send someone inside to look for you when you literally flew out the door. It was like someone had picked you up, and thrown you out. Then you landed in a big pile of gravel and busted up your head pretty bad." Chloe explained.

"Ok but you never answered about the stiches or where we are." Beca replied.

"Well we're in the cabin right now. Well our room to be more exact. I roomed with you is that ok?"

"Yea that's fine, but stiches?"

"Oh yea, Bree had like a super first aid kit in the van. It had sterile needles and stuff, so I stitched you head up." Chloe said with a smile.

"Wait you sewed my head up?"

"Yea silly. Remember I'm in the medical program at Barden. Did you lose your memories or something?" Chloe asked with a worried look on her face.

"No I didn't forget. I guess it all just hit me that you actually know what you're doing when it comes to medical stuff."

"Whatever you say Becs. Come on, I think Aubrey and Stacie are almost done cooking dinner." Chloe said as she helped Beca stand up. The brunette was wobbly at first but managed to stay upright. The two walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The Bella's were already at the table with their food.

"Wow guys thanks for waiting for Beca and I." Chloe said sarcastically as she helped the DJ sit down at the table.

"Well we didn't know how long sleeping beauty over here would be out so went ahead and ate. Sue us." replied Stacie.

"Wait, how long was I out?" asked Beca.

"Only 4 hours, but considering what happened to you I think you deserve them." said Chloe as she brought in two plates of food from the kitchen. She sat down next to the DJ, giving her one of the plates of food. The group carried on conversation to conversation while they enjoyed their dinner. Once everyone was done, they cleaned up the dishes and went to the living room. The Bellas sat down on the couches.

"Ok we have three movies. The Notebook, Cinderella, or The Hangover. What do you guys want?" Amy asked, grabbing the movies off of the shelf.

"The Notebook!" all but one of the Bellas responded.

"Do we have to watch a movie? Why don't we all go to bed, it's getting pretty late…" Beca said from her spot next to Chloe. The redhead took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back.

"Come on Beca, watch the movie. It'll be fun." Chloe responded.

"Fine. Put the damn notebook in. You owe me Beale." Beca said as she leaned her head on the redheads shoulder. By the end of the movie, all the girls were in tears, except for a certain brunette, who had passed out in the middle of the movie.

"Awww look at Beca. She looks like a five year old." said Stacie when she spotted the DJ asleep.

"Yea, and she has the height of one too." responded Cynthia-Rose. The whole group laughed.

"Well, I better get the little one up to bed. See you guys in the morning!" Chloe said as she picked up Beca and headed for the stairs.

"Damn Chloe. You're just going to carry Beca up the stairs?" asked Jessica from the couch.

"Yea, she like ways nothing at all, which is surprising considering all the food she eats." The Bellas laughed. Chloe carried Beca up to the room. She gently laid the DJ down on the bed they shared. Each room had a queen except for the one that Jessica and Lilly were sharing. Chloe went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Then she went over to the brunette. Chloe took her shoes and pants off. The redhead tucked Beca in, then went over to her side and climbed into bed. When she rolled over, she felt a small arm reach around her waist and pulled her close. Chloe smiled and fell asleep in the DJ's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've had a lot to do lately so I haven't really been able to update things. I want to thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean so much to me so again thanks! Without further delay….**

**Chapter 3**

Chloe awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She was worried that something may have happened to Beca, but her worrying stopped when she heard yelling from downstairs. Chloe quickly hopped out of bed and ran to see what was going on. She found Amy and Stacie ridiculously fighting about how the bacon should be cooked, while Beca sat at the table recording them on her phone. Chloe walked over to Beca and sat down beside her.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to video this?" Chloe asked with smile. Beca looked at the redhead and smirked.

"No I think this is a terrible idea, but next time they wanna make fun of my height, I'll blackmail them with a bacon fight."

"That's actually a good idea." Chloe replied. "So while we wait for breakfast, how's your head?" Chloe asked with a concerned look on her face. She reached up and let her fingers trace the stitches on the side of Beca's head.

"It feels fine, great actually. You did a good job, doctor Beale." Beca said with a genuine smile. Chloe blushed at the statement. Beca was about to ask Chloe how she slept when a voice interrupted her.

"What the HELL is going on down here? All I hear is people yelling 'crispy' and 'chewy'! You guys know that I need at least eight hours of sleep a night or I get bags under my eyes!" Aubrey said as she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry captain, but this twig bitch over here says the bacon should be cooked chewy, and I personally find that a sin against the bacon god of Tasmania sooooo…." Amy told the blonde.

Aubrey sighed. What was she going to do with these girls?

"Amy is it that important that the bacon isn't chewy?" Aubrey asked.

"With all my life." Amy whispered in a serious tone.

"Fine, Stacie, cook it crispy for Amy. Then tomorrow you can make it chewy." The captain said. Aubrey walked over to where Chloe and Beca were seated.

"Beca, how's your head?" Aubrey asked.

"Wow, the Aubrey Posen is concerned for my well-being? Is this a joke? Am I on one of those hidden camera shows?" Beca answered sarcastically. Chloe slapped the brunette's arm and Beca shrugged.

"I might not care for you all that much, but you took a hard fall. Plus, I don't really want to be sued be a parental guardian for harming their child."

"Don't worry about it Aubrey. Chloe works wonders with medical needs so I'm good." Beca replied and Chloe beamed.

"I bet I know what other needs of yours she attends to." whispered Stacie to Amy. The two laughed and continued cooking breakfast.

Once all the other Bellas had gotten up and eaten breakfast, Aubrey called them into the living room for a meeting.

"Alright ladies, today was going to be spa day but since there's not a spa for us to go to," she looked directly at Amy who shrugged in response, "I'm going to let you all do whatever you want. Just be back by five for dinner. We're roasting our own hot dogs over the fire tonight so get your claims on a good stick." Stacie stood up and stated that she was going to go swim in the lake. Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia-Rose, and Lilly decided to join her. The others stayed in the cabin to play board games or watch a movie. Beca was about to go up to her shared room and take a nap when she felt a hand pull her towards the back door. She turned around to see a flash of red hair.

"Chloe, what are you doing, I wanna take a nap." Beca complained. Chloe laughed and continued to drag the DJ outside. They stopped in front of an old tool shed. Chloe went inside a gestured for Beca to follow. Beca walked inside and took in her surroundings. It was dark and smelled like oil and rotten food.

"Gross, it wreaks in here huh Chlo. Chlo….. Chloe where are you. This isn't funny come on." Beca said as she walked around the inside of the shed. She was about to leave when she felt someone tap her shoulder. The DJ turned around only to be looking directly at an ax. Beca screamed and stumbled backwards, knocking over a tool box and a couple of pieces of plywood. The brunette was about to yell for help, but stopped when she heard laughter. Beca looked up to see Chloe standing over, holding an ax. The redhead laughed one last time before offering a hand to the DJ.

"Chloe what the hell?" Beca said as she grasped the outstretched hand.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, besides, you're cute when you're terrified." Chloe smirked.

"I am not cute. I am a badass DJ." Beca grumbled.

"Whatever you want to believe. Here take this." Chloe said handing Beca the ax.

"Why are you giving me an ax?" Beca asked.

"Because you're going to help me cut down some wood for the fire tonight. Come on let's go!" Chloe said taking Beca's hand. The two walked into the forest behind the cabin. It was a heavily wooded forest with towering trees and small shrubs surrounding their feet.

"Ok you take the ax and go chop down some smaller trees. I'll go look for fallen branches. Meet me back here in half an hour." Chloe said. Beca nodded and wandered around the forest looking for some small trees. She came upon a clearing and noticed some trees along the edge that looked like they would be suitable for firewood. Beca made her way towards them and a few ax swings later, she had taken down one tree. She was about to start on the next one when she heard a terrible screech. Beca whipped her head around only to be face to face with the elderly woman from the convenient store.

"What are you doing to my trees!?" the woman asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cutting down these trees to make some fire wood." Beca replied. _Duh, was this lady blind or something?_

"You fool! You just can't chop down my trees!" the elder screeched. The DJ stared at her.

"Um these aren't your trees and I can cut down whatever I want." Beca replied. She turned around to start cutting down the next tree when a harsh gust of wind knocked her down. She landed on the ground with an 'oof'.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you seriously need to stop this. I am tired of getting knocked on my ass by whatever the hell you doing." Beca said from the ground. The woman hovered over Beca. The elderly woman looked her dead in the eye, her gaze was cold and unforgiving.

"I'm tired of all you people coming onto my land and destroying my property! These trees are my life, my family. All you people want is to kill them for your greediness. This town used to be decent until people like you showed up and thought it would be nice to vacation here. Well not anymore. Once I'm done with you, everyone will be too afraid to ever set foot in this town ever again. I will curse you with a slow death. Feel the pain you delivered to my land!" the elder said. A green smoke emitted from her fingers. It swirled around in the air before heading straight towards Beca. The smoke engulfed her drowning out all her senses. The last thing Beca saw before her consciousness left her, was the old woman laughing and sinking into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had test galore these past couple weeks so I haven't had much time to write. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

"Beca, Becs are you ok? Beca can you hear me?"

The brunette faded in and out of consciousness. She tilted her head to look at the source of the noise. She saw Chloe, kneeling beside her. _Wait, kneeling?_ Why was the redhead kneeling? Suddenly, the memories flooded back into the brunettes mind. _That stupid witch! She did something to me! Oh no, there was green smoke, that's never a good sign. Great I'm probably gonna die now._

"Beca! Beca, can you hear me?" Chloe said interrupting the DJ's thoughts. Beca let out a small moan.

"Chlo, is that you?" Beca croaked.

"Becs! You're awake, what happened? I heard a crash and then a scream. I ran here to find you unconscious! You scared the crap out of me!" Chloe said as she helped the DJ sit up.

"Chloe if I told you what happen, you definitely wouldn't believe me." the DJ replied. Chloe tried to help Beca to her feet, but the brunette couldn't hold herself up. Chloe rapped an arm around Beca's waist and guided them out of the forest. Little did they notice that a pair of eyes were watching them from behind a tree.

Chloe helped beca up the steps and into the cabin. The two made their way upstairs. Chloe helped the woozy Beca onto the bed. The DJ lay down on the bed and sighed. Her head was pounding and her whole body ached. Chloe seemed to sense Beca's discomfort and was immediately at her side. The redhead looked at Beca and realized how pale she'd gotten since the incident in the woods.

"Beca, are you ok? Do you need me to get you something?" Chloe asked in a worried voice.

"Nope Chlo, I'm fine. Just need sleep." the brunette mumbled. Chloe was about to respond but was interrupted by the DJ's small snores. Chloe smiled at the sleeping woman but worried. _What had happen to Beca back in the woods? Why did she say that I wouldn't believe her about what happened?_ Chloe, shaking her head, made her way downstairs. She saw Jessica and Cynthia Rose on the couch watching what looked like old _Friends_ episodes. She continued into the kitchen to find Aubrey preparing some hot dogs. Aubrey turned around and glared at Chloe.

"Chloe care to explain why we don't have any fire wood?" Aubrey asked, on edge.

"Crap Bree, I'm sorry. Beca was hurt in the woods so I had to help her get back to the cabin. I can run out and get some if you want?" Chloe asked. She felt bad, she was so busy trying to help Beca, she forgot about the wood.

"It's ok, me and Stacie found a grill around the back. Is Beca ok?" The captain replied.

"Yea she's asleep now. I am sorry Bree."

"Chlo, it's ok. Just make sure we have wood for dinner tomorrow." Aubrey said as she handed Chloe a plate of hot dogs. The two walked outside and head towards the grill. Stacie was standing at the grill with an apron on. Aubrey and Chloe gave their plates to the tall brunette, who started cooking. All the girls had settled at the dinner table when Stacie came in with the hotdogs. Everyone was chatting about what they had done that day when Ashley asked, "Where's Beca?" everyone turned their heads to look at Chloe.

"She had an accident when she was chopping wood, she's fine, just needs to rest." Chloe replied. The girls all looked worried but continued with their dinner. When the Bellas finished, they made their way to the living room. They had just picked out a movie to watch when there was a thump and a crash followed by a string of curses. All girls turned their heads to see Beca lying upside down at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys… I see you started the movie without me." She said. Before anyone could reply, Chloe was at her side.

"Beca, why did you leave the bed? You're supposed to be sleeping. Why didn't you just call for me?" Chloe said as she examined the smaller woman for any damage.

"Chlo, I didn't want to bother you. I was just hungry so I thought I would just grab a snack. Turns out I'm not as coordinated as I thought." Beca said with a small laugh. Once Chloe had seen that nothing was wrong she helped Beca up and led her over to the couch. They both sat down.

Two hours later, the movie was over and all the girls said their goodnights and went to bed. Chloe helped Beca up to their room. Once they had both changed, the two cuddled up in the bed.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered.

"Yea Beale?"

"In the forest today, you said that I wouldn't believe what happened to you. Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Cause Chlo, the things that happened… first, they were terrifying, and what happened… it sounds so stupid when I say it out loud."

"Beca…" Chloe said as she reached over and found Beca's hand, "Nothing you say will ever be stupid to me." The brunette smiled. She loved the way their hands fit perfectly together.

"Ok well here it goes. I was chopping down a tree when someone screamed. I turned around and saw the same woman who kicked me out of the convenient store. She told me that she was tired of people like me coming into her woods and chopping down her trees. I told her I wasn't going to stop so she used this… force. She knocked me down and cursed me. Then she like, sank into the ground and I passed out." Beca finished. She felt Chloe's arm rap around her waist. She smiled when she felt Chloe's warm breath on her neck.

"Chlo, I know you probably don't believe me so-"

"Beca… I believe you. But if she cursed you, shouldn't you like have horns or something?"

Beca laughed. "I don't think that's how it works Chlo."

"Eh, close enough. So what _did_ she curse you with?"

"I don't really remember actually…" Beca replied. _Huh, why can't I remember what she cursed me with?_

"Well go to sleep and maybe you'll remember in the morning."

Both girls started drifting off, holding one another. The two women felt safe in each other's arms. Chloe was just about to fall asleep when Beca mumbled something.

"What'd you say?" Chloe whispered.

"I said I'd look really cool with horns." Both girls giggled and fell asleep, holding each other.

OoOoOoO

The next day, Chloe awoke to a face full of brunette hair and an arm around her waist. She smiled. It felt nice to wake up next to the younger girl. Chloe slowly untangled herself from the brunette and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She then made her way down to the kitchen where she found Aubrey making pancakes. The redhead sat down at the table and watched her best friend cook. While Chloe watched, she couldn't help but think about her conversation with Beca. _Had a witch really cursed her or was Beca hallucinating? I mean I did see a large bump on her head, but there were no signs of a concussion. If she was cursed, what was gonna happen to her? _Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by Aubrey putting a plate of warm pancakes in front of her. The smell of food cooking awoke the other Bellas. They all stumbled into the kitchen, half-awake, to grab a plate. Soon the girls were all gathered at the table eating. With food and coffee in their systems they all started to chat about plans for today. Their chat was interrupted by Stacie.

"Hey where's Beca?"

The Bellas looked around. Finally all their eyes landed on the empty seat next to Chloe.

"Beca's still asleep. She had a long day yesterday so I'm sure she's exhausted." Chloe told the group. They all nodded their heads understandingly. Once they had all finished breakfast, the group headed to the living room.

"Alright ladies, today we are taking a hike. We'll leave at one so be ready. You have free time until then." Aubrey said. Stacie and a couple of the girls started to watch TV while the rest went out to the lake. Chloe on the other hand, went upstairs to check on Beca. When she entered the room she saw the brunette curled up in a ball, cuddling with Chloe's pillow. The redhead laughed and sat down next to Beca.

"Beca, it's time to get up." Chloe said as she gently rubbed the brunettes arm. Beca mumbled something along the lines of '5 more minutes' and 'not now mom'. Chloe giggled and started poking Beca's sides. The younger girl started to squirm.

"Oh is the Beca Mitchel ticklish?" Chloe asked. Beca rolled over in response. The redhead giggled as she jumped onto the bed. She rolled the DJ back over and straddled her waist. Chloe ran her fingers along Beca's sides. The DJ tried to shake Chloe off but to no avail.

"Say uncle!" Chloe yelled as she relentlessly tickled Beca.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Beca gasped in between laughs. Once the laughter had died down Chloe realized how close their face where, and what position she was sitting in. the redhead looked at Beca. The DJ slowly moved her face forward until there was only an inch of space between their lips. Both girls were slowly leaning in when there was a banging at the door.

"Beca, Chloe! We leave for the hiking trip in thirty minutes so I suggest you two get your butts moving." Aubrey yelled through the door. Chloe sat up and removed herself from Beca.

"Well I guess I should let you get ready. If you need any help I'll be down stairs." Chloe said as she left the room. Beca was stunned. _Did I almost kiss Chloe? Did Chloe almost kiss me? _She shook her head and got dressed for the day.

Twenty minutes later, all the Bellas were outside waiting for Aubrey to tell them where they were hiking to.

"Alright girls, we're hiking to the waterfall and back. Let's go!" Aubrey yelled.

The group walked and chatted about anything and everything. It wasn't until Aubrey stopped them that they realized they had reached the waterfall. It was huge. The waterfall led to a large pond surrounded by rocks. There were vines hanging from nearby trees. The girls stood in awe. Stacie was the first to break the silence.

"Last one in is a Treblemaker!" she yelled.

The girls ran after her. They shed their clothes to reveal swim suits they had worn underneath. They swam and played games in the pond.

"Hey guys, how much you wanna bet that I can do a backflip?" they heard Beca yell. They looked around to find her standing on top of the waterfall. All the girls yelled things like 'Bet twenty bucks she falls flat on her face' and 'Beca you look even smaller up there'. All the Bellas waited in anticipation for her to jump. Beca took a running start and leapt into the air. She completed the backflip and landed safely in the water. The girls cheered and some passed cash back and forth. They continued to swim for a couple more hours. Soon, the sun was starting to set. The Bellas gathered their stuff and made their way back to the cabin. Chloe and Beca walked a few paces behind the group.

"Beca, that backflip was amazing but with your head I don't think you should be doing that kind of thing." Chloe said. Beca took the redheads hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry Chlo. I'm alright 'cause I have one of the best doctors around to look after me." Beca stated. Chloe blushed at the DJ's complement. The two walked in silence until Chloe felt the brunette tighten her grip on her hand.

"Becs what's wrong?" Chloe asked. She looked over to see a very pale Beca. She had beads of sweat running down her face. Chloe stopped the rest of the group before guiding the brunette towards a log. She helped the DJ sit down before checking her pulse. Chloe was about to ask the girls if any of them had water, when Beca slumped off the log and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I totally suck for not updating in forever. I really am so sorry I just have a lot on my plate right now, but thank you for sticking around! And as always, please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Chapter 5**

"Shit!" Chloe yelled as she ran towards Beca. The girl had fallen off the log and lay unconsciously on the ground.

"Does anyone have something she could drink?" the redhead asked the group. The girls shook their heads. Groaning in frustration, Chloe kneeled down next to Beca. She gently tapped the side of the DJ's face.

"Becs can you hear me? Beca?" Chloe asked the unconscious girl. There was no response. The redhead stood and turned towards the others.

"Amy, CR, and Stacie I need your help carrying Beca back to the cabin. Jessica, I need you to call 9-11. Aubrey, I need you to run ahead and get some water, a blanket, and the first aid kit ready for me. The rest of you stay close to me, I might have something for you to do later. Let's go." Chloe said. The girls followed the redhead's instructions.

Five minutes later, the group reached the cabin. They set Beca down on the couch. Chloe put the blanket on top of the small brunette and checked her pulse. It was faint. Chloe sighed in frustration. She turned towards Jessica.

"Jess, have you got in contact with the paramedics?"

"Sorry Chloe, there's no signal." Jessica replied.

"Okay well keep trying. Ashley, I'll need you to start calling too. Just try to get in contact with someone."

Ashley nodded and went outside on the porch to get better reception. Chloe returned her attention to the sick brunette. Beca already looked considerably paler from when she last looked. Chloe was worried. What was happening to Beca? Was the whole 'A witch cursed me now I'm dying' thing real? Well whatever was happening, it was lowering Beca's health really fast. Chloe stood up and went to the kitchen where Stacie was standing with Aubrey.

"How are you doing Chlo?" Aubrey asked. Chloe sighed and leaned against the counter. Stacie walked over to the Brunette and rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Don't worry Chloe. Beca's a fighter and I'm sure she'll get through this. We just need to give her time." Stacie said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right."

"Chloe, as much as I hate the hobbit, she'll be fine. Right now we just need to make sure we're doing everything we can for her." Aubrey said. Chloe nodded.

"Chloe, I couldn't get any service at all. I'm sorry." Ashley said as she walked back into the cabin with Jessica. Chloe groaned in frustration. _How am I supposed to help Beca? No one can reach the paramedics. If only this damn witch didn't curse her, well if a witch did curse her. Hell, it doesn't matter what happened I still need to help her! _All of the Bellas had made their way into the kitchen. Chloe looked at all of them. Each one of them looked so hopeless. It's as if they were waiting for Beca to die. _No_ Chloe thought, _not today. _The redhead suddenly had an idea. She ran from the kitchen and to the shed behind the cabin. All the girls followed her out the back. They watched as Chloe emerged from the shed holding an ax.

"I have a plan. Aubrey, I need you to watch Beca. The rest of you need to keep calling for help. I'll be back." and with that, Chloe ran into the forest.

"What is she doing?" asked Stacie.

"I don't know. I hope she knows what she's doing." Aubrey replied. The girls headed back inside the cabin.

Dashing through the trees, Chloe arrived at the clearing where she had found Beca earlier. She slowly made her way towards the trees around the edge. She found a small fern. The redhead took the ax and swung. She swung the ax again and again until she heard the satisfying sound of the tree hitting the forest floor. Chloe laughed at the sight.

"Come on you damn witch! Come out here and face me!" she yelled into the clearing. Chloe felt the air become thick and the temperature dropped. Green tendrils of smoke curled around her legs. Chloe gasped and took a couple of steps back. The green smoke was becoming thicker. The redhead tried to run but roots reached up from the ground and held her in place. A figure appeared in front of her.

"Who dares think that they can chop down one of my trees and get away with it?" a raspy voice said through the smoke.

"I did you dumb hag!" Chloe responded. The witch screamed in rage. She hovered towards Chloe.

"YOU, another young person here to destroy my forest!?" she raged.

"I just needed to get your attention! My friend is dying because of a curse you put on her. You're the only chance she has to survive. I need your help." Chloe whimpered. The witch stared at the younger girl. Finally she laughed.

"Fool! Do you really think I'll help the girl who killed my forest? She also messed up my shop. I will not help her!" the witch told Chloe. Chloe stared at the witch. Her eyes filled with tears. She sniffed and looked away from the woman in front of her.

"Please. She's my best friend. No, she's more than my best friend. I need her with me." Chloe sobbed. The witch looked at the sobbing girl in front of her. She felt a pang of pity in her heart. Shaking her head, the witch spoke. "I will not help your friend. The tree was my friend but she killed it. It only makes sense for me to kill your friend. We are even."

"But if you save her, my friends and I can plant more trees or help clean the river." Chloe said hopefully.

"I'm sorry. But you're friend has to die." the witch said turning away.

"Well then that makes you just as bad as her. You're killing my friends now." Chloe said. The witch froze. She turned around to face the redhead.

"What?"

"I said, you're as bad as her. You. Are. Killing. My. Friend."

The witch sighed in frustration. She couldn't level herself with these mere mortals.

"Love." the witch told Chloe.

"Excuse me?" asked Chloe.

"Love. That's the only thing that will save your friend now."

The roots de-tangled themselves from Chloe. The green smoke disappeared and the witch was nowhere to be found. Chloe smiled, picked up the ax, and ran towards the cabin. She knew exactly what to do. Within minutes, Chloe had reached the cabin. She pushed the door open and ran inside.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked, out of breath.

"She's still on the couch. Chlo, she's gotten worse." Aubrey said.

"I don't care, I know how to cure her."

Chloe rushed towards the living room with the Bellas in tow. She went over to the couch Beca was lying on. The redhead took in Beca's appearance. She looked dead. Her face was totally white and her lips were blue. Her face had a hollow look, making her cheek bones protrude. Gently Chloe touched the brunette's face. She let her fingers trace the outline of Beca's lips and eyes. Slowly, Chloe moved her face closer to the DJ's until they were centimeters apart. She closed the gap and kissed Beca.


End file.
